


The Man Behind The Door.

by Copycatsircuit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age misunderstanding, Bad Puns, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Monster years are different than human years, Overprotective Sans, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a girl, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, puns in general, so many misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copycatsircuit/pseuds/Copycatsircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have fallen down m.t. ebott and meet a kind goat woman. You Decide to stay with her rather than taking the chance of meeting someone with the intent to kill you. One day you wonder down into the basement and find a large door, after getting closer to it you hear a knocking and then a deep voice from the other side.</p><p>"Knock knock."</p><p>So naturally you answer.</p><p>"Whos there?"</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Place To Stay.

The first thing you notice when you wake up is the pain from the fall and that you're on a bed of yellow flowers. You had fallen into Mt. Ebott after tripping on vines that were on the ground, of all the things to happen to you, falling into a mountain was not one you thought would happen. After laying there for several moments you get the strength to stand up and search the new area, finding nothing, you decide to try and find your way back to the surface because climbing didn't seem like a smart option.

You don't make it very far. As you were turning the corner, you bumped into someone's chest and when you looked up to see who else was down here and you've never been more frightened.

"Oh hello! I am Toriel."

She's a monster. An actual monster.

You screamed as you quickly backed away from her untill your back hit against the wall harshly causing you to fall to the ground. Monsters were real! The woman in front of you is a monster!

"Please do not be afraid of me my child, I do not wish to harm you. I am the caretaker of the ruins," she said as she started walking closer to you and knelt down, putting one of her arms on your back and the other under your knees, befire holding you firmly to her chest and standing up straight again. "You will be safe with me at my home from those with ill intentions." All you could do was tremble in her arms, she said she wouldn't hurt you but you couldn't help but be scared.

This woman, Toriel, is taking you to her home. The walk to her house was silent as she navigated her way through puzzels and such. When you two got there, you don't know what you expected but it was anything but this. Toriel's home was small and looked like a warm and comfortable place to live, still you couldn't shake the fear of her suddenly turning on you and killing you without mercy. 

When you both get inside, she takes you down the hall to the first room, bringing you inside before slowly putting you on the bed. "I know you are frightened and you don't know where you are, but as long as you are with me I will keep you safe my child," she said with a soft look on her face. "I will be in the next room, if you need anything at all, do not be afraid to ask me." Then she walked out of the room leaving you to collect your thoughts. It wasn't until she left that you realized how tired you are and lay back falling asleep.

\---------------------

Hours later you wake to the sound of your room door opening, you sit up to see Toriel walking in holding something behind her back. "Oh, my child you are awake. I have something for you." She smiled as she pulled a dress from behind her and says, "Your clothes are ripped up and dirty from your fall, so I thought I would make you something more appropriate for you." You look at the dress and it looks almost exactly like what she was wearing, but the shoulders were open and below the chest area was a big white bow. The skirt of the dress had thick white and purple stripes all the way down. "Well, I will leave you to get dressed my child." And with that she left after putting the dress in your hands. You put on the dress, putting your old clothes on the bed.

When you walk over to the dresser, you find babydoll shoes that, surprisingly, fit. Walking out into what you assume is a living room, you see Toriel sitting in a chair with glasses on, reading a book. When she sees you she smiles and puts her book down. She then stands and walks over to you, putting her hands on your arms. It wasn't until now that you realize how tall she is, your head only coming up to her chest.

"You look wonderful, oh, and I have been meaning to ask," she paused before asking, "How old are you my child?"

"U-uh...19" 

"Oh! You are much younger than I thought!" she exclaimed. "It is a good thing you are staying with me, if you were not, I fear someone would hurt you at such a young age!"

You didn't have the heart to tell her you this place isn't your real home and you wanted to find your way back up to the surface.


	2. Stay With Me, I'll Keep You Safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel bad for going against Toriel's wishes, but there's something about that door

Its been a week since you've been with Toriel and have been exploring the ruins, the monsters there were kind enough. While you've somewhat got over your fear of her, the ruins are small and there's not much for you to do.

Toriel knocks on your door and asks, "For no particular reason, which do you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch."

"Uhh...I like both."

"Ok, thank you."

You hear her walking away, probably to the living room.

Sighing, you got up from your bed and walk out into the hall. Maybe there was a interesting book you could find. You decided to look through the books at the top of the basement.

Hmm...the basement was one of the only places you haven't been in the house so far, 'It wouldn't hurt to...just take a look, yeah. I'll be in and out anyway.' You thought to yourself as you walked down the both sets of stairs into the basement.

When you got onto the basement floor, you realize its just a long hallway connecting to another one. So you walk even farther down the series of long hall ways and find a door with the same symbol on it as Toriel's dress, but before you can inspect it any longer, you hear Toriel call out to you as she comes from behind you and picks you up off the ground.

"What are you doing down here my child, it is very dangerous, you could get hurt!" She scolded you as she takes you back up the stairs and to you room.

She put you down on the bed and sits down next to you with a solemn look on her face. When you ask her what's wrong she looks at you and puts her hand on you head.

"Can you promise me something my child?" she says it so quietly you had to strain to hear her words. You nod as she moves her hand down to your face, she looks as if she's about to cry. 

"Never go through that door.....there are monsters that are not as kind as I." She stops for a moment and looks away from you. "If......If Asgore knew a human has fallen down here, h-he would-d......promise me you will not go through that door."

You don't know what to say, so you move closer and wrap you arms around her waist, saying "I promise."You never ment to make Toriel sad, it just there's nothing to do around here and Toriel is the only monster here you really talk to.

"I have lost so many children, I can't lose you to." Her arms tightened around you. You both stayed like that for a little while before Toriel let go and stood up.

"I think we should get some rest my child, But before I leave I have been meaning to give you this." she said and handed you a cell phone. It was a flip phone and when you look through the contacts you see toriels number.

"So you can call me anytime you need, I will see you in the morning."

And with that she left, you put the phone on your dresser and lay down for the night.

 

\----------------------

The next morning when you woke up and went to the living room, Toriel asked you to take a walk with her, and of course you accepted. As you both walk through the ruins, you take in the small details that you didn't see when you were originally brought to her house.

Toriel led the way while holding your hand. After walking for around 15 minutes, you both came up to a room you recognized that was close to her house before she stopped and turned to you, let go of your hand, and said,

"I would like you to walk the rest of the way to our house by yourself my child, please forgive me for this." 

Then she walked away and out of your sight. Weird, why would she have you walk the rest of the way, for as long as you've been with her she was always reluctant to leave you anywhere far there than 2 rooms away in the house, so why would she let you walk from a good distance from her house.

You decided to start moving anyway and started down the hallway, it wasn't long before you made it to the room her house was in and as you walked closer she came out from behind the tree in the middle of the room.

"Do not worry, I was watching you the whole time, the reason I asked you to walk by yourself is because I wanted to test your independance. I have to go away for a little bit and I had to make sure you would be ok by yourself." she said and walked around you, but before she walked out she turned to you and said to you, 

"I will call you while I'm away so you will not be completely alone." She left when she saw you make it into the house.

Not even 2 minutes after you got into your room, you heard the phone ringing so you answer.

"Hello, this is Toriel, I just wanted to check up on you. You are not getting into any trouble are you?"

"No...everything's fine."

"That is good to hear, I will call back later to check in again."

Click. 

She hung up

 

And you, being the horrible human being you are, You go into the basement to take a closer look at the door down there. Now that Toriel isn't here you have the chance and you are going to take it. You feel bad for going against Toriel but your curiosity got the better of you, so you walk down the stairs.

When you make it to the door you run your hands over it and you notice a cold breeze coming through the cracks in it. You put your ear to the door to see if you can hear anything on the other side but all you can hear is howling wind and slight shuffling.

You jump in fright, pulling your ear from the door when you hear a sudden loud knocking from the other side, then you hear a deep voice.

"Knock knock."

So naturally you answer,

"Who's there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggghhhhhhhhhh writing


	3. Knock Knock, Who's There? Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet an interesting new person.  
> Sorry Toriel.

"Knock knock."

So naturally you answer,

"Who's there?"

"Adore."

"Adore who?"

"Adore is between us."

You can't help but laugh. You know you laughed a little harder than you should have, but its been forever since you heard a good joke.  
You hear him knock again.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Avenue."

"Avenue who?"

"Avenue knocked on this door before?"

Again you laughed, and this when on for a while; he would tell a joke, you both would laugh, and when it quieted down he would tell another. By this time you were sitting on the floor, taking him by surprise and knocking on the door, saying.

"Knock knock."

He responded,

"Who's there?"

"Dishes."

"Dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke."

From the other side you hear him start to laugh as you did to.

"Nice one." he said

You decide to ask about what's behind the door since you're too scared to try and go out, yet, maybe one day you'll get the courage to.

"Hey....uh..what's it like out there."

He takes a minute before saying, "Eh, it always snows and it's cold but besides that it's pretty cool, if you ask me. Why ya askin' anyway?"

"I can't leave here."

"Why's that?"

"She would stop me if I tried."

"Who is sh-"

He was cut off by the ringing of your phone, it was Toriel. You had to get out of the basement. You stand up quickly and in a panic say, "That's her I have to go. Will I see you again?"

"Come whenever you can. Just come to this door and knock, I'll be here when you do," he responded.

"Ok, I'll see you another time then. Bye!"

"See ya."

You ran up the stairs before answering the phone and when you did, Toriel's worried voice is the first thing that reaches your ears.

"Hello, this is Toriel. You took a long time to answer, are you alright my child!?"

"I'm fine Toriel, I was just in the living room when I heard you calling."

"Alright as long as you are ok. I am on my way back and I will be there soon."

You and Toriel said your goodbye's and you got away from the stairs, moving to the living room just as Toriel came through the door.

"Hello my child, you did not get into trouble while I was gone, did you?" She asked. "No I didn't." you told her. "That is good, how about you go to your room while I prepare dinner." You walk back to your room as she goes towards the kitchen.

Ok, so you feel bad for going down there when you promised Toriel you wouldn't, but you have a feeling if you told her she would make sure you never go down there again and you wanted to talk to that guy again.

All monster can't be bad or dangerous, he sounded nice and friendly, so he wouldn't hurt you if he found out you were human. Would he? 

Well for now, he won't know. Toriel knocks on your door and tells you dinner is ready, when you sit at the table you both quietly eat and when you're both done, she goes to the kitchen and brings out a pie. "I made a cinnamon-butterscotch pie, I did not know which one you liked best so I put both in." She says smiling as she put a piece in front of you. You smile back at her.

"You didn't have to do that, thank you mom." It took you a moment to realize what you said. You called Toriel mom. Oh god. "I-I-I m-mean T-tor-" you say before being cut off by Toriel. "You can call me mother, if it makes you happy!" 

"O-ok mom."

She looked so...happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Rebel_Author_Chick


	4. I Don't Belong, But I Don't Want To Leave You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you and Sans get closer, you realize, you can't stay with Toriel forever

It's been 8 months since you've been with Toriel, a few times a week you would sneak down to the basement while she was sleeping, knock on the door, and talk to the man on the other side. The first couple days you both would go back and forth with knock knock jokes, with a few puns here and there. 

When days turned to week the conversations moved from just puns and jokes to more personal things, such as interests and hobbies. He told you his name and you told him yours. He talked to you about his life and what its like living in 'Snowdin', but you wanted to know how him and the others in Snowdin feel about humans.

"So...what happens to the humans...that fall down here?" You needed to know how he feels, you both have been getting so close and it would crush you if he stopped talking to you. 

He chuckled," You don't know? I thought everyone knew by now." 

"No...I don't know anything or anyone outside these doors, besides you." He takes a moment to respond to you this time.

"Well I would tell ya, but it's not really, an appropriate conversation for a lady such like yourself sweetheart." Well there goes your chance of knowing, Toriel won't tell you anymore, and now, Sans won't tell you either.

"Ugh...why won't anyone tell me anything!?" You say, slouching against the door arms crossed, sighing.  
"Trust me sweetheart, you're better off not knowing."

There's a pause for a couple of minutes before you ask, "Sans...how do you feel about humans?"

"..."

"Sans...?"

"I don't really care bout 'em...well I gotta go. I'll talk to you another time." And with that, he left.

You started to wonder about this place, monsters, humans, and the surface. You didn't want to tell Toriel because she's so happy with you staying with her, but, you want to go back. Even if your life wasn't the greatest: small apartment, crappy dead-end job and all, but you miss the people and the sunset. 

You don't want to leave Toriel alone, but you had to leave. So you decided that you wouldn't tell her and just leave. 

 

\-----------------------  
When you got back upstairs, you go into the living room and see Toriel sitting in her chair. You walk over to her, sit in her lap, and hug her.

"Oh hello my child, are you alright?" She says wrapping her arms around you. You almost cry, looking up at her you just hold her tighter, shove your face in her neck, and say, "I'm fine, I...just wanted to say...I love you mom." When she hears you say that, she just holds you tighter as well and smiles. "I love you too, my child."

It breaks your heart to have to leave her, but you have to go back. You wish you could take her with you.

Thinking of leaving without her makes you start to cry. She's been the only one you have down here. She took you in and treated you like you were her own daughter, and you're going to re-pay her by leaving in the middle of the night.

"Please do not cry my child, I will always be here for you."

And that's how you spent all day until it was time to go to bed, curdled up in Toriel's lap, sobbing, until you passed out and she had to put you in your room.

You'd leave the next night.

\-------------------------------

When you're in your room that night, you looked for anything that would protect you against the cold. Sans did say it was cold in Snowdin. 'I mean, how could it not be cold in a place called Snowdin?' you thought to yourself. When you didn't find anything in your room, you snuck down to the basement while Toriel was asleep. When you got to the door you stop for a minute, looking back.

"I'm sorry mom."


	5. Snowdin's Cold, Monsters And Human Are A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Snowdin you find a inn to stay and the library there has some interesting books.

Ok, so, walking through snow in babydoll shoes and a dress, in the dead of night may not have been your smartest idea, but...yeah no, it was just a stupid idea all together. After you made it out the door you realized it was cold and late, definitely not a good time to wonder around an unknown place. 

You walk through a gate on a bridge, though there was a huge gap in the middle making the gate pretty pointless. When you actually make it to Snowdin, you find a inn and go inside to warm up, because god it was cold outside.

There weren't any monsters outside and there was only one in the inn. She was kind and, from what you could see, she was a bunny with a beautiful red shirt on. Seeing your position, she offered for you to stay as long as you want, free of charge, before giving you a coat and boots. You kindly accept but say, "You don't have to do this, this is too kind." She responds with, "Oh, it's no problem. It's not often we get royalty in Snowdin!" She hands you a room key, then walks into a backroom after putting a 'closed for the night!' Sign up.

When you make it to the room, you put the things she gave you on the counter next to the bed before laying down on the bed to think.

'What did she mean by royalty? I'm not royalty. What would make her think that?' You thought before drifting to sleep.

\------------------------------------

In the morning, or more like when you have the energy to get up, you take the coat off the counter and look at. It looked like a dress in itself, with fur on the inside and along sleeves. When you put it on, it covered your dress completely and had deep pockets on the sides. You then took off your baby doll shoes and put on the boots, they had thick fur on the inside like the coat.

'Where do I go from here? Ugh, at least I could come back to this inn if I have nowhere else to go.' You thought as you walk outside. It's still cold, but the coat and boots help a lot.

Walking around you meet a lot of monsters, at first you were afraid of going out because you thought you'd get attacked but everyone was so nice, nicer than a lot of humans you met on the surface. You got a lot of thinking done while walking around and meeting people, like, out of all the people you've met you haven't come across Sans yet. You were nervous to meet him because he doesn't know you're human, but you two are close. You trust he won't turn on you. He even calls you sweetheart!

Speaking of Sans, you and him talked almost every night, so he would be at the door tonight. Maybe you could meet him there at night and explain why you didn't tell him. 

So you sat in the 'librarby' and read some books while you waited for night. There were some about humans that were written from monsters thoughts and experience, so of course you had to read them to see what monsters thought humans were like. When looking at the book, you see it has a note on the front saying, 'This is how it worked before monster were traped underground and how it still would be if monsters were on the surface.' Opening the book the first thing you see is,

'Romantic relationships between humans and monsters are not as common as human/human or monster/monster relationships. The most common relationship is with human females and monster males, these relationships work because of a male monsters need to dominate and a female humans need to submit. Male monsters are often very protective of female humans and often have their female partner, regardless if monster or human, call them something to show their dominance. Things such as, sir, daddy, master, etc. are common.

If a male monster has a attraction towards a female, human or monster, his affections will be very noticeable. He will call them pet names and try to keep bad/unsettling information from them by trying to change the subject, not completely answering what was asked, or ignoring it all together. He will always try to make the one he likes happy, and will go out of his way to see them. 

When a male monster likes someone he will not give up on them and will at one point "claim" them by biting their neck, choosing what they wear, etc.. To many humans this type of relationship seems controlling, but male monsters never intentionally hurt their partner and deeply care for them. The bond they share is much deeper than any other and revolves around trust and understanding, but they only show that kind of affection inside where no one else can see it. They only show stand off-ish and dominant personalities in public, to show other males that their female is taken and only listens to them.

If a female tries to 'take control' of a conversation or a try to leave during an argument or disagreement, etc., he will assert his dominance by 'putting her back in her place'.

Monster and human males have sex in some similar, and different, ways, although, monsters tend to have bigger p-'

You closed the book and quickly put it back on the shelf. Blushing hard, you put your hands over your face. Oh god, now you realize why a lot of male monsters tensed up when you called them sir. How embarrassing!

Well, at least it was almost the time to talk to Sans. You leave the 'librarby', planning to finally meet Sans in person. While on your way, you think of Sans again, and wonder if he likes you based on what the book said. You just hope he won't be disappointed when he sees you're human. When you get to the door, he's not there, so you sit down and lean against it to wait.

It's not long before you see someone walking towards you.


	6. Dominance And Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Sans and apologize for lying.

The person stops in front of you and you both just stare at each other for a little bit. He's a skeleton and the shortest monster you've seen so far, but he still manages to be at least a foot taller than you. He has his hands in his pockets and a wide toothy grin on his face. He doesn't say anything and just stares. You gain a little bit of courage and say his name,

"S-sans?..."

After you said his name, the white pupils in his eyes disappear and he tenses. He still remains silent, you stand up and walk over to him, though you're terrified he'll hurt you. When you get close enough, he turns to walk away and you're scared he'll never talk to you again, so you did the only thing you could think of. You threw your hands around his neck in a hug, before he could turn away. He tensed even more at this.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was human, please don't leave Sans!" You all but cried out as you hugged him tighter. You actually started crying. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and put one around you waist while the other was placed on your head. "Come on sweetheart, don't cry."

You cried in his arms until you couldn't cry anymore. You slowly move out of his arms but still stay a couple inches away. He puts one of his hands on your cheek, the other in his pocket and says, "I'm not mad you didn't tell me you were human, I'm just...there are some monsters that will try to kill you. I just don't want you hurt, sweetheart. If Undyne or Asgore see you...I just need to make sure you're safe." He took his hand off your face and you looked up at him, you feel upset because everyone is trying to keep things from you. "Why will no one tell me what is going on! Who is Asgore, who is Undyne! Why do they want to kill me, what have I done!"

No one is telling you anything, first Toriel, now Sans. Why do they want to kill you? Sans isn't telling you anything! You back away from him and try to walk around him, if he won't tell you, someone else will. Before you can get past him, he grabs your arm tight, not tight enough to hurt but tight enough for him to get his point across. "Let go!" You say as you try to pull your arm out of his grip. "D o n ' t  W a l k  A w a y  F r o m  M e."

The tone in his voice is enough to make you stop struggling. You've never heard him use that tone with you, and it scared you. "S i t  D o w n." You were to frightened to movie, you didn't want to make him mad, but your body wouldn't respond to you. His grip tightened, "I ' m  N o t  G o i n g  T o  S a y  I t  A g a i n ,  S I T  D O W N."

You sat on the ground quicker than you ever have before, looking at the ground. He put a hand on your head, while the other remained holding your arm, not tight but just barely holding your arm up. He pushed you down on your back and got on top of you, holding you down. He put your hands above your head, pinning you down.

You think back to the book you were reading in the 'libarby', it seems that Sans is making a "claim" on you. So he does like you! That was enough to make you nervous, not to mention his face was very close to yours. He moves his hands from yours down to your coat and he starts unbutting it, you felt like you were frozen, and, no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't move.

Suddenly Sans was thrown off you.

" _ **WHAT THE FUCK"**_


	7. You Wanna Have A Bad Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sucks watching people you care about fight.

To say Toriel is pissed is an understatement. Not only did her daughter, whom claimed she loves her, leave in the dead of night, but when she goes outside the ruins to find you, you're being molested by a skeleton. After throwing a couple harmless fire balls to get him off you, she goes over and picks you up in her arms and holds you to her chest. She looks at Sans as he stands up with anger, holding you tighter to her body.

He looks at Toriel and says, "Heh, so you're the one she was talkin' about. I'm not normally one to fight, just hand the girl over and leave or you're gonna have a B a d  T i m e." His pupils were gone and his left eye was glowing blue. Toriel walked over to the side of the door and put you down. "Stay here my child, I must take care of this, do not worry it shall only take a moment." She said before she walked back over to Sans.

"You are an evil creature, she is not going anywhere with you!" she practicality yelled at him, her hands ingulfing in flames. His smile seemed to get wider as he said, "S o  b e  i  t." He didn't even give Toriel a chance when he picked her up with his magic, slamming her back down on to the ground several times, only to stop and drop her to dodge multiple fire balls that came his way.

She ran at him and tried to claw him, but he doged and threw her into the door, she ran towards him again, but this time she got to him. She picked him up and threw him towards a tree. He suddenly disappeared, Toriel looked around, cautious, "It seemes he left." she started to walk back over to you. When out of nowhere he slammed his body into hers, knocking them both down to the ground. She managed a few small hits before he jumped away and summoned blasters, they sat idle for a moment, then they released a huge burst of blue energy. Toriel barley doged it, jumping out of the way just in time but falling face first in the snow. When she stood up you ran to her grabbing her dress in your hands." Please stop, don't do this!" She just moved you back to your previous position and turned back to Sans. She won't listen and you don't know what to do, so you make a risky move.

You run over to Sans and stand in front of him. "Please Sans, I don't want you two to fight!" He ignored you and slammed Toriel into everything he could as you watched her health drop drastically low.

40/80

32/80

26/80

He's not stopping!

15/80

He let out a twisted chuckle.

3/80

He's gonna kill her!

You throw your arms around his neck and start to cry, "S-sans...please stop" 

3/80

He stopped and put his hands around you, consoling you. Toriel had trouble standing but when she got up, she ran over and pulled you from his arms and into hers, he looked like he was gonna do something but stopped when he seen you hugging her tightly.

Toriel started to back away from sans, "You are a horrible creature! As long as I am alive, you will never see he-" "Mom, stop." You interrupted her, "Please don't blame Sans, its not his fault, I wanted to leave." She was shocked. "I thought you liked being with me, my child. You said you loved me." "I do love you mom, I just couldn't stay in the ruins forever. Its so small and when I meet Sans thought the door I...really wanted to meet him. So please mom, can I still talk with him." Toriel seemed reluctant to let you keep talking with the man that almost killed her.

Sans stepped in and started to say something, "It seemed there's been a...misunderstanding, you're her mother?"  
Toriel glared at him as she answered," Yes, I am." He started to sweat under her gaze. "I thought you were forcing her to stay with ya, I didn't know you were ...uh... her mother."

It took a while but Toriel and Sans settled there little disagreement and cleared the misunderstanding. They told each other their names and all, but Toriel was still not to happy about you wanting to talk to Sans. Sans suggested that all of you go to his house to sleep because it was getting really late. On the way there Sans told you and Toriel that you both could sleep on the couch and he apologized for not having anywhere else you to could sleep. When you got there, he gave you both blankets and when up stairs, turning all the lights off.

You and Toriel where left down stairs, "My child, are you sure you want to be involved with this man?" She asked you. "Mom, you don't have to worry, I'll be fine!"

"If you say so." She didn't seem convinced, regardless she lied down on her back with you lying on top of her. You put your head on her chest and she pulled the blankets over both of you, holding you close to her before closing her eyes. "Goodnight, my child." "Night, mom." Soon, you both fell asleep.

The next morning you woke up to someone yelling very loudly, "SANS, WHY IS THERE A HUMAN HUGGING A GOAT ON OUR COUCH?" You push you face farther into Toriel thinking, 'Ugh, it's too early for this.'


	8. Fucked Up A Promise In The Matter Of Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is innocent, Toriel is pissed, you're sad, and Sans' a dick.

You didn't hear much of what was said because you were to busy shoving your face into Toriel. She was so soft and warm, but she got up forcing you to get up to. By the time you fully woke up, there was a skeleton literaly 3 inches from your face. "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CHOSEN TO SPARE YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR IMPORTANCE TO MY BROTHER! " he yelled. "Wh..at?" You have no idea what he's talking about, "DO NOT WORRY HUMAN! SANS MADE IT VERY CLEAR." at this point he picked you up off the couch and ran outside with you in his arms, leaving Sans and Toriel alone.

They just stared at each other before Toriel said something, "I do not like you Sans." He chuckled at this. "Wow, Who woulda guessed?" She glared at him, "But I must ask something of you...you are stronger than I could ever be, I can not protect ______ like you can...You have proven you can, please, care for her... Will you not?" He just stood there for a moment before saying," Now, I'm not one for making promises lady, especially for someone I don't know. But for her..." He stopped for a moment looking outside where you and Papyrus were, you solving random puzzles Papyrus set up, and Papyrus pulling you in a different direction when you finished the puzzle to do more. He turned back to Toriel " I'll watch over and protect her." 

"I am glad you agreed, you and her share a very close bond. I am happy you are strong enough to protect her, even if I do not like you being with her, I know you will make her happy, and that is all I want... Please do not tell her of the past here, she does not need to be burdened with it." 

Toriel and Sans had a long talk about you, what they wanted to tell you and what they wouldn't. They decided to not tell you about what happened to the humans before you and to make sure Asgore never knows you're in the Underground. The only thing they have to do is make sure Undyne is told so she doesn't kill you. After a while of talking they both grew quiet, until Toriel said, "You know why I asked you to look after her, yes?" 

"I uh... I actually don't."

"I can not stay here in Snowdin, I have to go back to the ruins and... I can not take her back with me...the ruins are small, it would be cruel for me to take away the freedom she has gained. She stayed with me for 8 months and it kills me to leave her, she is the only one that stayed..." She clutched her chest with an arm, "If anything is to go wrong while she is with you, please alert me to it. I will help as best I can." She stood up from the couch. "I must go back to the ruins tonight, but let us go find your brother and _______, I wish to spend as much time with her as I can before I go back."

\-----------------  
~With you and Papyrus~

So...Papyrus is insane. He had you going through these puzzles, at first it started innocent enough with 'step on the 'X' on the floor, it turns into an 'O' then step on the botton and the spikes go down' easy enough, but now you're not even sure this is a puzzle anymore, its more like a obstacle course from hell. Which means a heck ton of fire. You were going to say no, but he looked so happy you were doing his puzzles, so, you did this one to make him happy. 

About half way through the obstacle, you tripped on something and, while falling, your coat got caught on something and was practicality ripped off you. When you hit the ground, Papyrus ran over to you when he saw your dress, picking you and your coat up. "HUMAN, YOU DID NOT TELL ME YOU WERE SO YOUNG! NOT ONLY THAT BUT ROYALTY! IF I HAD KNOWN I WOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU DO THIS PUZZLE. HOW IRRESPONSIBLE OF ME, LET US GO BACK TO MY HOUSE! YOU MUST BE VERY TIRED AFTER THIS!" He ran back to the house with you in his arms, as he ran you couldn't help but wonder why he thinks you're a child and royalty. You thought Toriel just wanted someone to look after, but now even Papyrus thought you were a child. Just like when the inn owner said you were royalty, maybe it had something to do with your dress, they only act like this when they see what you're wearing. 

"Uh.. I'm 19 Papyrus."

"19 YOU ARE SO MUCH YOUNGER THAN YOU LOOK, HUMAN. DO NOT WORRY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET US BACK TO THE HOUSE SAFELY!"

This started to upset you a little, everyone is treating you like a child! When you tell them you are 19, they treat you even more like a child! Even Papyrus is now, you are a 19 year old adult being held, like a child. Noted that you let Toriel hold you like that, but she was a motherly figure and you expected her to be like that. That's besides the point, how is 19 young, err... how is 19 a child, is more like it. You are literally an adult, there has got to be a way to make everyone understand. You're not a child!

Once you both made it back, you actually caught Toriel and Sans ready to walk out saying they were coming to get you both. You notice a slight change in Sans, so once Papyrus put you down you went over to talk to him while Papyrus draged Toriel to the kitchen to teach her how to make spaghetti. When you got close to him you asked, "Are...you ok?" He tensed up a bit and started to sweat, "I'm fine don't worry about me sweethe-uh...kid." 

Did...did he just call you kid? Something was definitely wrong, he always called you sweetheart. What was with the change, "Are you sure?" You asked getting closer and to your surprise, he backed up and began to sweat more. "You're acting strange, Sans." 

"Listen, kid, I...uh...let's just say I thought...uh ya know, forget it, everything's fine." He seems so upset, "I'm not a kid!" You semi-yelled, this is so frustrating! "You are a kid, and you knew how I felt, why didn't you tell me! What exactly are you playing at, messing with my emotions like this, and to think I actually..." He stopped talking at this point visibly shaken, he looked like he didn't want to talk anymore, but you weren't done. 

"What are you talking about Sans, I'm 19 years old! I thought you liked me the way I like you!" 

"Exactly! You're 19! You are a child and you never thought to tell me, after all those months at the door. This can't work, I... God I'm such a fool... Did you really think you could keep this from me?!" He yelled at you, " I wasn't keeping anything from you! God Sans, with how this is going maybe I should just go back to the ruins with my mother!"

"Maybe you should." He said this so coldly, you held back your tears and yelled back, "Fine, I will!" Toriel and Papyrus had come in the room not to long after hearing yelling, to find you both arguing. You turned and went over to Toriel, not even trying to hold you tears back anymore. "Mom...can we go home...please?" She picked you up in her arms and held you close. "Of course my child." She turned to Sans,"You said you cared for her, you said you would watch over her! All you have managed to do is break her heart. I knew I was right about you, I should have never thought you could actually love her. You really are not one for promises, you broke it the same day you made it!" Toriel stormed out of their house with you in her arms, going back towards the inn.

"It is late my child, we shall stay here for the night and in the morning we will go home." You told her you had a room already and she took you there. You cried in her lap, just like before you left, until you couldn't anymore. You lied down on top of her, falling asleep as she pulled the covers over the both of you. 

Oh god, what a mess.


	9. Not The Only One Anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days are long and unsatisfactory, but at least you're not the only one there.

"Please calm down my child," Toriel tried ,and failed, at calming you down. You have been crying all morning and no amount of consoling from her helped. She was desperately trying, "He does not deserve you, you are better off." 

This only made you cry harder at the mention of him. Finally, Toriel and you walked back to the door to the ruins, once inside, she took you back to your home. She let you walk around the ruins while she fixed up the house, apparently she had previously destroyed aloth of things when she found out you left, thinking she would never see you again.

Just a quick recap, you made it to Snowdin and meet Sans, only to be accused of lying to him about your age, which was not a lie, because you are a 19 year old adult. Maybe you should ask Toriel about her age since being 19 is causing an uproar. Toriel looked around 29 anyway, she couldn't be any older than that. It didn't take very long for you to have gone through the entire ruins, again as you've walked through here so many times before, you knew it like the back of your hand. The walk didn't calm you down at all.

You made it back to the house just as Toriel finished cleaning. When you closed the door she turned around a little startled, "Oh, my child you are back! Is there anything special you want to do today?" She said sitting down on her chair. "Not really...but I wanted to ask you something." 

You sat on her lap, " what is it?"

"How...how old are you?"

"I am 280, my child." Noone could live that long. "That's impossible, you only look 29!"  
She laughed at this and hugged you close. " You flater me so! It has been a long time since I was that young."

\-------

It's been a week since you came back to the ruins with Toriel, not much has happened, it was like before you ever talked to Sans. It was very boring, especially when Toriel had work to do around the ruins and you were left alone, like today. So you went down to the door to be sad and hate everything. You sat with your back against the door; you sat there for so long you can't remember how long you've been there.

You knocked on the door twice...  
But no one came.

\----

This continued on for a couple of days after the first time. It was kind of a closure type of thing; you decided that this time would be the last time you came down here; it was just making you sadder and wasn't really helping at all. While you were sitting there you almost started to cry because you and Sans left off on such bad terms.

When you got back from the basement, with nothing to do, you decided to throw yourself into some books Toriel had in the living room. You did learn a lot last time, so, maybe reading some more will help you find a way to fix what's happening. You pick up the first one off the 2nd shelf.

Nothing useful.

So much has happened, good and bad, but now you wish you never went through that door, no, that you never found that door and just listened to Toriel. It would have saved you so much pain; there is to much to think about and its driving you insane. You were deep in thought for a while about everything. Walking to the front door before you walked out and called to Toriel.

"I'll be back in a little bit mom, I...gotta clear my mind and take a walk." You heard Toriel yell back from the kitchen. "Alright, be safe my child!" 

"I will!"

You closed the door behind you and your feet started to move of their own accord. You walked past all of the puzzles and such on your way back to where you first woke up, the place you first meet Toriel and found out mosters actually exist. From there you can see the sky and that sounds like something you needed right now. It was farther away than you wanted to walk, but you still did. Once you got there, you saw that the bed of flowers was still there, flowing softly, you went and sat just outside of the flowers, not wanting to crush them. When you looked up you seen the beautiful colors of a sun down.

It was calming, everything was pleasantly quiet, the only noise was the soft sound of wind. The flowers looked healthy and...fresh, surprisingly, since noone took care of them from what you knew, and from your body hitting them all those months ago.

It was all so peaceful. 

One of the most peaceful places in the ruins.

Until you looked back up to see someone falling! You watched as the body slammed against the flowers, you stood up, walking around and you started to panic, what could you do! Someone just fell into the mountain, when you looked at them they weren't moving. Oh god, oh god! You were cut off from your panic when they whimpered. You walked back over and saw they were only a child! You knelt down and put your hand on their head, " A-ar..are you...ok? How bad are you hurt?" They didn't respond, instead, they just curled into themselves.

You needed Toriels help, but you couldn't just leave them there! You picked them up and held them to your chest; their little hands griped to fabric on your dress tightly. You held them securely and close to you as you ran back to your, and Toriel's, house. On the way back, you couldn't help but be happy that the puzzles were all already solved. 

You literally burst through the door to your house and called out, "Mom! Mom are you here?! I need your help, someone fell, I don't know what to do!"

Toriel rushed out of the kitchen and came over to you, "What happened to them, my child!" 

"T-th-they fell! I was were I met you and they just fell onto the flowers, but their hurt. Can you help them mom!?" Toriel took the child from your arms, into hers, and took the child into your room with you following. You watched as she healed the small child, you have never been so worried in your life! The child fell into a peaceful sleep not to long after Toriel was done.

"They should be fine now, it has been so long since a child this young has been here. I hope their soul is not taken, killing these children for the barrier...this has gone on long enough." She sighed, to herself...barrier? 

"The ones that came before me were killed? There souls were taken, for the barrier? What's the barrier?" Toriel had a look on her face you couldn't describe. "My child, I forgot you were here, I was just talking to myself. Please ignore what I said, it was just my ramblings, everything is fine." 

"Why are you lying to me? I want to know the truth!"

She didn't answer you and walked out of the room. You followed her out and kept asking questions until she turned around with tears in her eyes, "Please my child! Please, drop it." And you did, for the rest of the day you didn't ask anything else.

\-----

You went back to your room where the child was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake them, you slept on the other side of the bed, facing the child.

Before you fully fell asleep, you felt the child snuggle close to you.


	10. Tell Me About You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This child, Frisk, begins to help more than you thought they would.

You awoke to the felling of someone sitting on your chest, you open your eyes to see the child from the night before sitting on you smiling. You smile back, "What's your name?" 

'Frisk.' They signed to you. Sign language huh? Good thing you took lessons. 'What's yours?' 

"________." you responded." How old are you anyway?"

'9, how old are you?"

"I'm 19, well I'll be 20 soon, enough about me though, are you feeling ok? You took a pretty hard fall."

'I'm ok, nothing hurts anymore.' You sit up, putting Frisk in your lap. 

"I hope this doesn't sound weird or rude or something but, I'm glad you're here, I've been the only human here for a while and it gets kinda lonely... Well not lonley but...no one really understands me because their all monsters... And they all misunderstand...almost everything I guess."

Frisk lightend up a bit, 'I'm happy you're the first person I met here! You're nice... But...uh...Where am I? I don't recognize this place'

"This is the ruins, you kinda had a bad fall so I brought you back here, this house is where me and my mom live." 

'Can I meet your mom!' They seemed very exited for someone who fell in a mountain. 

"Sure, she's probably in the living room." 

You picked Frisk up off your lap and put them on the ground, the second their feet touched the floor they ran straight out the door, speeding off to the left.

"Wrong way!" You yelled to them. They rushed past the door to the right this time, they had so much energy.

You hear Toriel as you walk over to the door, "Oh, hello child! You are well I see." You walk in, in time to see Toriel picking Frisk up off the floor. They hugged into her chest and smiled. You were surprised they adapted so quickly, the first time you met Toriel you freaked out. 

\----

Frisk has only been there for a day and they already had explored all of the ruins( with you by their side, of course). They got along well with all of the monsters, Toriel included, but they told you they wanted to move forward once you both got back to the house.

"What do you mean?" You asked them, 'I want to explore more of this place.' 

"D-do you mean...beyond the ruins?" You were more nervous then you though having this conversation. If they wanted to leave the ruins they could not go alone, you're not sure you can even convince Toriel to take you both out of the ruins. Frisk is so adventurous and wants to see everything this world has to offer, you're not sure you could keep up, hopefully you could convince them otherwise.

'Yeah, do you know how to?'

"I..uh..I do but..." You sighed, you also wanted to leave this place and get back to the surface but you didn't want to leave the new people you met. Heck. You've never even made it past Snowdin, how would you make it past whatever's after that? 

"Oh Children! I see you are back" Toriel says coming up to greet both of you. You thought about telling her that Frisk wanted to leave but you decided to let Frisk ask Toriel if they wanted to leave, but then Toriel looks as if she's forgotten something.

"Oh, Frisk, I have been wondering how old you are, would you mind telling me?" They look to you, as if asking for you to answer for them. "Uh..they told me they're 9" you managed, a little awkwardly.

"Such young children under my care" 

Frisk was confused at this.

'But isn't ______ 19 ' Frisk signed.

"Yes she is," Toriel responded."She as well as you are going to be under my care until you are adults."

'But ______ is an adult. She's 19' Frisk signed to Toriel, not quite understanding her.

"Ehh...what...what do you mean? _____ is a child she has not reached the age to become an adult yet." Toriel explained softly.

'But where we came from if you are 18 or older, you're an adult.' 

"O-oh, _____, my child, why have you never told me this?" Toriel says nervously.

"I tryed but every time something came up." You tell her. "Or I get blamed for lying," you bitterly state.

"Oh my I am very sorry, you are an adult and I have been treating you like a child, I-i never thought...I am such an fool, you...you do not need me after all." Toriel seemed flustered at first witch slowly turned to sadness and you and frisk watched her, tearing up and starting to walk into the living room.

"N-no, mom its not like that!" You grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"Then what is it like!?" Toriel asks, more upset than angry.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out, okay?" You say.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its taken so long to update, I fell into Steven Universe and I couldn't get out for a while. But I'm back and the 11th will definitely not take 2 weeks to come out! ( sorry its a little short!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be kind and patient with my crappy writing.
> 
> Every human year is equal to 7 monster years so in monster years a 19 year old is 133  
> Reader- 19  
> Sans- 168 (24)  
> Papyrus- 140 (20)  
> Toriel- 280 (40)
> 
> Tumblr: copycatsircuit


End file.
